Shut Up
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: After Knuckles and Sonic “supposedly” kissed each other, everyone has been accusing of them going out now. What does Knuckles have to say about this ludicrous statement?


_**Shut Up**_

* * *

**Pairing: **SonicXKnuckles (Sort of...)

**Summary: **After Knuckles and Sonic "supposedly" kissed each other, everyone has been accusing of them going out now. What does Knuckles have to say about this ludicrous statement?

I hope this doesn't offend any SonicXKnuckles fans or anything. I love this couple.. This is just a joke story/crack story.

Second of all, enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was out, not a cloud in sight, birds were chirping, kids were out riding their bikes, and everyone was just enjoying themselves. This story takes place at the ice cream parlor where two girls are talking to each other.

"They leaned in, and then they kissed each other!" A girl with dirty blonde hair, braces, blue eyes, and orange glasses explained.

"Really? How do you know for sure?" A girl with straight black hair, no braces, and brown eyes asked. She looked at her friend with a questionable look.

"Because...it's in the newspaper and stuff!" The two girls both giggled as they continued to talk about this subject.

Meanwhile, an angry echidna overheard the teenage girls' conversation. He knew they were talking about him and Sonic. He was so angry that this happened. The rumor wasn't true. He would never kiss Sonic-never. He didn't understand why people would say this stuff about them. There was just no way that he was gay. As the crimson echidna dragged his feet angrily down the street. He felt the stares that the humans were giving him. It felt rather uncomfortable.

Most people didn't approve of their "relationship". So that means that they lost all their respect for their favorite azure hero, and their favorite crimson guardian.

"Knuckles?" A familiar voice called out to him. The distressed echidna looked at the azure hedgehog.

"Do you know what their saying about us?" Sonic whispered, almost inaudible for Knuckles to hear.

Sonic was leaning again a bench, staring at Knuckles in a serious way. Knuckles nodded his head.

"Yeah, and it's getting annoying!" Knuckles bursted out, impatiently.

Knuckles glared at Sonic, thinking this was all his fault...even though it really wasn't.

"Hey pal, don't get angry at me! It's not my fault, ya know!" Sonic explained, annoyed too at this situation. Knuckles sighed, he knew he was right, but he was still angry.

He wanted this stupid rumor madness to stop.

"So...how do we explain to everyone that we're not gay?" Knuckles asked, noticing that some people began to walk past them with smiles on their faces. Knuckles growled at their strange behavior.

Sonic thought to himself for a moment.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

Both of the creatures now noticed that more people were surrounding the two. They both glared at the humans. They hated how they made their lives difficult now.

"_Aw! They look so cute together!"_

"_Mommy! Their disgusting! How can two boys be with each other?"_

All the comments greatly aggravated the "couple". They couldn't understand why people would make up rumors about each other.

"_Gay pride!"_

"_Homos! Hope you guys choke on your dicks!"_

"_Dude...I'm so high right now..."_

Sonic tried to ignore the people. His eyes were shut tightly, and he plugged his ears with his fingers. Meanwhile, Knuckles was at his boiling point with these ignorant people. Couldn't they understand that he and Sonic were just friends? Guess not. Knuckles' teeth were bared out, his eyes were shut tightly, his massive fists were clenched together, and he submitted a loud growl.

"Shut up!" Knuckles screamed out, scaring the people.

Everyone stared at Knuckles, fearfully.

"Sonic and I aren't going out! If you say one more thing about this bullshit, I'll kill you!"

Everyone looked at each other, they smiled sheepishly, and quickly walked away from the angry echidna. The azure hedgehog smiled at Knuckles.

"Wow Knuckles, great job!" Sonic winked at the now calmed echidna. Knuckles softly smiled at Sonic.

"So... wanna fuck?" Sonic asked naughtily, his eyelids half lidded, and a growing smile was on his face.

"I guess we could. I have nothing else to do anyways," Knuckles smiled, also naughtily.

It's true that Knuckles and Sonic aren't going out, but that doesn't mean that they can't be fuck buddies, can't they?

**_The End!!!_**

* * *

0.o This story is too weird. Oh, and so sorry for the foul language...


End file.
